Jace's Unfortunate Experience
by Jace loves me
Summary: Jace wakes up one morning with Clary right next to him. He quietly gets out of bed, and goes into the bathroom. After doing his business, he goes to wash his hands. He looks up, and finds a huge pimple on the side of his nose. What will Jace do about his pimple? Not up for continuation, just a little short story. Tell me what you guys think about Jace's pimple. Might rewrite later.


Chapter 1

Jace P.O.V

I awoke early this morning to the sun shining and warming my face. I smiled slightly, with my eyes still closed. When I did finally open my eyes, the first thing I saw was beautiful red hair. I looked down at my gorgeous girlfriend who was still in a deep sleep. I smiled down at her. She looked like an angel, her face free of any stress. She looked….. Peaceful.

I decided that she probably needed the sleep, and so I slipped out of bed quietly, so as to leave my angel sleeping. I walked into the bathroom after one last glance at her. I did my own private stuff, and then went over to the sink to wash my hands. I started humming slightly to myself. I looked up at myself in the mirror, expecting to see the golden angel that's normally there. I looked back down, however, quickly looked back up because of a flash of red in the mirror.

I sat there staring at my face. I couldn't believe this. I had a gigantic red spot on my nose. It was red and puffy, and I screamed. I heard movement on the other side of the bathroom door.

_Shit_, I thought. _I woke her up! _

Clary started pounding on the bathroom door.

"JACE, WHAT'S WRONG?! LET ME IN!"

I opened the door, and since she was leaning against the door, trying to listen in, she nearly fell, but I quickly caught her, and help her to regain her balance. She looked up, about to say something, but then her eyes landed on the bulging red spot on my nose. She started to laugh.

"What's funny?" I demanded. I grabbed her by her arms, and stared into her emerald green eyes, that were bright with laughter.

She started to clutch her flat stomach, gasping for air, while she continued laughing.

"I," laugh, "Never thought," laugh, laugh, "That I would," laugh, "the day," laugh, "When," laugh, "The Jace Lightwood," laugh, laugh, laugh, "got a PIMPLE!" Laugh, laugh, laugh.

"What?! WHAT THE HELL IS A PIMPLE!?" I screamed.

She finally got her laughing under control.

"A pimple is something that all teenagers get when their face is dirty. You went demon hunting last night, right?"

I nodded.

"When you were in your shower, did you remember to wash your face?"

I thought back to last night.

_Flashback_

_I had just gotten home from demon hunting with Alec. I headed up to my room. When I got to my room, I knocked on the door, and walked in. _

_Clary was sitting on the bed, with her sketch book on her legs. She was drawing very intently, and didn't noticed I'd come in, until I'd bent over and kissed her forehead. She looked up, and smiled._

_"How was demon hunting?"_

_"It was great. We had 6 Ravener demons, and a couple others, and that's it. I'm gonna go jump in the shower, and then I'll right out."_

_She nodded her head, and started drawing again. I chuckled and walked into the bathroom. I got into the steaming hot shower, and started washing my body. I wanted to get out of the shower as hard as I could, so that I could back into the bedroom, and have some much needed…. Time… with Clary, if you know what I mean. _

_Anyways, I got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around my waist after drying myself off. Then I went into my bedroom. _

I didn't clean my face. I shook my head at Clary.

"Was there a lot of dust and dirt where you guys were hunting?"

I nodded my head.

"That's why you got a pimple. You're face has too much dirt and stuff in the area of the pimple. It's too dirty. Just keep cleaning your face, and it should be gone in a few days."

"A FEW DAYS!?" I screeched.

"Yes, Jace a few days. If you want, I can try an iratze to on you to see if that would work." She said calmly.

I nodded my head frantically.

Clary wandered back into the bedroom, and came back a few seconds later with a stele.

"Get down on your knees, I can't reach that far." She instructed.

I did as she said, and she began drawing on the side of my neck. I could tell she was concentrating because she always scrunched her nose up when she was. I thought it was adorable.

She finished a few seconds later, but I didn't feel the familiar burning that normally came after a healing rune. I looked up at Clary, and she was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. (Clary made me watch Alice in Wonderland with her the other day, claiming that it was a classic. It was so weird.)

"What's the matter? Why are you grinning like that?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, the pimple is gone Jace." This time it was my turn to grin. I jumped up to my feet, and wrapped my arms around Clary, lifting her from the ground. She laughed, such a sweet and beautiful sound.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" I started to pepper sweet kisses all over her body. Her arms, her neck, her face, basically anywhere that I could reach. She started to giggle.

"I love you too, Jace. Can we go get breakfast now? I'm starving."

"Sure, anything for my angel." I took her hand and led her downstairs. When we got downstairs, I smelt burning from the kitchen.

"Izzy must be cooking again." I said leaning down to kiss my angels head.

She laughed, and started to move towards the kitchen. She tugged on my hand, and I followed her graciously. When we got in the kitchen, Izzy _was _indeed trying to cook. I leaned down again.

"See I told you." I smirked, and in response Clary stuck her tongue out.

Izzy looked up then and frowned, her eyes landing on Clary.

"I was trying to make breakfast for everyone, but it's not working!" She said.

Her eyes, then traveled from Clary's face to mine. Clary looked up, and smiled. Izzy looked like she was going to burst from laughter.  
>"What?!" I questioned. I didn't like the way they were looking at me.<p>

"Oh nothing." Izzy and Clary both said at the same time, still looking at my face.  
>"Hey, I know my face is gorgeous and all, but it's really not nice to stare."<p>

"Yeah, your gorgeous face that has a huge pimple on it!"

My eyes widened. I reached a hand up, to feel if it was still there, but then thought better of it, and put my hand back down, not wanting to touch it. Alec walked in then. I looked over at him. Our eyes met, but then his slowly moved down my face. When he started laughing, I knew that I still had the pimple.

"Jace! I never thought I would ever see the day that you, Jace Lightwood, had a pimple!" Alec said, slightly out of breath.

I looked over to Clary, and saw that she was holding her stomach and laughing.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU TOLD ME IT WASN'T GONE!" I whined.

"I'm sorry Jace, the iratze didn't work, and I thought, well everyone else might as well get to share this wonderful day with me." I glared at her.  
><em>I need this pimple to be gone, soon! <em>I thought.

Time skip

Jace P.O.V.

It's been a day, and I still have my pimple. I've been washing my face twice a day, just like Clary said. Although I still ran back into the bathroom every few hours, just to check if it was gone. Okay, maybe not every few hours, but every few minutes.

I just hope that it's gone by tomorrow.

Time skip

Jace P.O.V.

I woke up this morning, and immediately ran into the bathroom to check if it was gone. When I looked in the mirror, I realized that I no longer had the big red splotchy thing on my nose. It was gone!  
>I yelled for Clary to come in, and a few seconds later, she was in the bathroom.<p>

I pointed at my nose. She looked and smiled, then she reached up and kissed me, on my nose, where the pimple had been. Then she kissed my lips. I kissed her back.

When we were done,

"Thank god it's gone. That wasn't a very fun few of days."

Clary smiled, and kissed me again. I took her hand and led out to the kitchen. All was right in the world.

**Hey guys. So this was a funny little short story. **

**It's not up for continuation, but please review and tell me what you thought about it. **

**It's funny. The other day, I got a pimple on the side of my nose. It wasn't huge or anything, but that's where I got inspiration for this story. **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't update Help Me. I promise that I am working on the update whenever I can. **

**I've been writing this paper for one of my harder classes. It has to be 2-3 pages long, and my group sucks monkey butts, and hasn't been helping me at all. The paper is due on Friday, but hopefully I'll have an update ready before then. If not, I promise that I'll either update on Friday night, or on Saturday.**

**I also wrote this story to kind of make up for the last week, in which I haven't update Help Me. Again, I'm sorry, but the paper is due on Friday, and then the trimester ends next Wednesday, so I won't have this hard class anymore.**

**Anyways, you guys are amazing. Please send me lots of reviews.**

**Thanks, love ya!**


End file.
